masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
True Sight (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"True Sight". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see True Sight.'' | rank = | item = Jewelry | effect = true | misc = True Sight | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} "True Sight" is an Item Power derived from , and functions exactly as per the True Sight spell. It may be added to Jewelry created for Heroes via Create Artifact. The Power has a high Spellbook requirement for custom creation, and will very seldom turn up among Items found during a campaign. Effect The bearer of this Power gains clarity of mind and a perceptual range that extends beyond the sphere of the five senses, helping him and his army contend with illusions. "True Sight" accessories are rare creations that harness the power to discern truth. In brief, "True Sight" confers Illusions Immunity. The Hero will be able to see Invisible units, attack enemies through a Wall of Darkness, and defend himself against Illusion Damage (preserving his score against all such attacks). This Item Power functions exactly as the Unit Enchantment Spell of this name, and can only be added to a miscellaneous accessory. You do not need to research or be able to cast True Sight. The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. This constitutes a serious advantage over the spell and might well justify the additional of enchantment. Strategy Provided that the Hero's Jewelry slots aren't crammed with other powers, this Item Power is worth considering if you meet the book requirement for crafting it. It might be your only means of gaining Illusions Immunity. If the Unit Enchantment spell is in your repertoire, then the Item Power is a lower priority. "True Sight" itself can come in handy in many different situations. As explained above, it will be very helpful when fighting armies containing Invisible creatures, and can also help when besieging cities protected by a Wall of Darkness. "True Sight" is at its best, however, in battle with creatures that deliver Illusion Damage, such as the powerful Phantom Beast. Without Illusions Immunity, creatures delivering Illusion Damage can cause significant damage to their target. Even the most heavily-protected heroes will have their armor nullified if they are not specifically prepared against this type of attack. "True Sight" will therefore allow the Hero to fight such creatures on superior terms. Unless you have Node Mastery, it is smart to either cast True Sight or imbue this Item Power before entering a Sorcery Node. The Item Power is more suitable than the Unit Enchantment for prolonged warfare against AI Wizards, because whenever they detect an enchantment spell in combat, they hammer it with the strongest dispelling or disenchantment they can manage until it collapses. Note, in the section below, that two of the pre-defined Items with "True Sight" are Swords, which do not normally accommodate this Power. Finding either of these could ease the load on your Jewelry. Acquisition Create Artifact With , "True Sight" may be added to an Accessory of your own design through Create Artifact. Making strong Items through this spell is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process. Some recipes are more expensive than the Spell of Mastery. The proposition is made more reasonable by the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, five possess "True Sight". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. "True Sight" Items are heavily-restricted, few in number, and just generally unlikely to show up. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers